Charles Muñoz
Charles Carroll Muñoz (July 2, 1926 - February 22, 2018) was an American poet, novelist, and publisher.Charles Carroll Munoz, ObitTree. Web, Sep. 3, 2018. Life Munoz was born in Bronx, New York City, to Constance (Stoutenburgh) and O.A. Muñoz. He began his career working as a hospital orderly and intern. He joined the U.S. Navy at 17. After serving as a World War II navy aerial gunner in torpedo bombers, Muñoz worked as a United States Merchant Marine radio officer, sailing on freighters, tankers, and passenger ships, and for several years on munitions ships bound for duty in the wars in Korea and Vietnam. He attended Columbia University, and wrote his masters thesis on English poet Edward Young in 1953. He married Bernardine Martin in 1955. For a while, he entertained himself as an explorer of caves, a walker in the desert, and a writer on arctic survival for the Air Force. He then chose more formal professions, becoming a university English professor; an executive at Xerox, Grolier, and Mattel; and finally vice president of Springhouse Corporation, a publisher of medical books and magazines. His science fiction short stories appeared in the 1950s and 1960s under the pseudonym T.P. Caravan. Stowaway, his mainstream sea novel, was published by Random House in 1957. He was also a poet, and for 5 years was the poetry editor of Jewish Spectator magazine. His selected poems, Fragments of a Myth, were published in 2001. Writing Muñoz's varied experiences form the background that enriches his poems, which are often conventionally suburban in their location but wildly mythic in their subtext.Charles Munoz, Time Being Books. Web, Sep. 3, 2018. Recognition In 1992, he won the annual competition to be Poet Laureate of Bucks co., Pennsylvania.Marguerite P. Jones, "An English Teacher Whose Prose Turned Into Poetry Late In Life First A Novelist And A Scriptwriter, Charles Munoz, 66, Started Writing Poetry A Couple Of Years Ago. He's Now Bucks County Poet Laureate", Philadelphia Inquirer, November 1, 1992. Philly.com, Web, Mar. 26, 2013. His poems earned 4 nominations for the Pushcart Prize. His science fiction story "Random Sample" (1953) was reprinted in the anthology Worst Contact (Baen Books, 2016).Charles Munoz, Wikipedia, August 6, 2018. Web, Sep. 3, 2018. Publications Poetry *''Wet Basement'' (chapbook). 1994. * Fragments of a Myth: Modern poems on ancient themes. St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 2001. Novel * Stowaway. New York: Random House, 1957. .Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Charles Munoz, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 25, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Medical Records" * "Wet Basement" ;Audio / video *Inteview with Ian Munoz ;About *Charles Munoz at Time Being Books *Charles Carrol Munoz at ObitTree *"An English Teacher Whose Prose Turned Into Poetry Late In Life First A Novelist And A Scriptwriter, Charles Munoz, 66, Started Writing Poetry A Couple Of Years Ago. He's Now Bucks County Poet Laureate" at Philly.com Category:American poets Category:Living people Category:American sailors Category:1926 births Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:People from New York City Category:Poets Category:Poets Laureate of Bucks County, Pennsylvania